


Hiraya

by aizawamegumi



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizawamegumi/pseuds/aizawamegumi
Summary: Hiraya n. 1. imagination; 2. vision; illusionWhat does the ocean have to do to reach the moon?
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: KyomoHokku Soulmate Edition





	Hiraya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kleif_asu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleif_asu/gifts).



_The sky was a blanket of darkness with wispy gray sheets sprawled over it for clouds. Waves violently thrashed against the sand, somehow longingly. Taiga dipped his toes into its foams as he listened to the ocean crashing. The air was thin but he needed not breathe from the rush in his bloodstream; come, the waters invited. Closer, it whispered and he was not one to refuse it. Like a sixth sense, he walked into uncertainty until it eventually devoured him. He wasn't drowning nor was he trying to swim to survive; he was home._

Hokuto watched this guy at the table across him nap away what could possibly be an exam or a research work. He looked peaceful. No, he looked immersed. Sleep is productive anyway, so he gets it. Hokuto checked his watch, and it was almost time for him to leave. He collected his things into his bag and paused to stare at the book he's returning today.

  
Taiga awoke. The left side of his face felt sore and probably marked. He looked around; well at least it's not dark out yet. Upon looking at the time, he figured he only slept for two hours. Sounds like all the rest he's gonna get for the next three days. He looked at his notes and books, wishing he just went back to drowning in his sleep. Bizarre, that dream. It never made sense since he disliked swimming, especially in the ocean. It's a complete nightmare yet it feels so akin to his subconscious. It never scared him no matter how frequent it repeated. When he figured he was just stalling by psychoanalyzing his dream, he went back to his grueling studying but found a book that he doesn't remember borrowing. Its cover had a post-it attached with a single "H" and a phone number written on it.

_The night has always favored Hokuto. It is when the galaxy cracks open to reveal a thousand, twinkling stars and the loveliest archer of light; the moon. He felt immense and loved in its presence, both its serenity and power filled him to the brim. Perhaps it was because he is nebulous and being shone upon by it made him feel seen, exposed, humane. Oh how he loved the way it makes him feel. It was only right to rise up and reach for it, let them become one for only the moon dared to trek him._

Hokuto was awakened from his moon fantasy by the ringing of his phone. He squeezed his eyes close and let it ring. And ring. And ring, until he picked up. "Hello?"  
"Oh. Hot."  
Hokuto sat up, startled. That isn't something you'd like to hear from a stranger calling. "Who is this?" he asked. "You left your number on my table. I returned the book it was attached on by the way. I'm Taiga."  
He forgot about that, it's been a week. He wasn't sure if he's still interested now, he doesn't even remember the guy's face. "Right, hi. Sorry you kinda caught me at a bad time so, if you don't mind chatting on LINE instead, that would be great."  
"Sure. Message me your deets?"  
"Yeah."  
After checking his profile for photos, Hokuto could say the same thing; oh. Hot.

A few days of texting came by, which wasn't exactly eventful, they decided to meet. It was for the benefit of actually having a conversation, they agreed. Their messages would always be a photo of their lunch that would be responded to after 5 hours with a GIF. Sometimes, they communicate via links that they mostly don't open. They agreed to meet in the library, where it all started. They didn't feel nervous or excited, they don't feel anything at all for that matter. It just felt like they had to meet. Taiga made Hokuto promise to hold the book up if he recognized him around. Minutes later, Taiga arrived. He spotted Hokuto first so without alerting him on LINE, he approached. "Hey, you."

Hokuto looked up from his papers, frowned in confusion for a moment, and then held the book up. Taiga giggled. Hokuto really liked his aura, which was somehow bright and comforting. "Thanks, I guess." Taiga said, sitting next to him. He was bigger than he thought. Oh and hell, he smelled good. "What are you studying for?" he asked, taking a look at the stuff on the table. "A recit for class. Are you going to study too?" Hokuto asked back. "Oh no, not really. I only study when I feel like it because then I wouldn't be motivated. Oh why are we talking about studying, do you wanna go out anywhere tonight?"  
Hokuto raised his eyebrows. He thought this bitch was less outgoing than him but he's surprisingly not. "Well, sure yeah. What do you have in mind?"  
"Oh you know… what do you have in mind?"

  
Hokuto smiled at his spontaneity. "I honestly don't go out that much so aside from the cafe around the corner and the bar close to my place, I know nowhere else."  
"Well I know a good place for dinner if you want?"  
"Oh, sure okay." said Hokuto. Taiga watched him write and read and read and write. He put his earphones on and lied down on the table's free space. Read and write and write and read Hokuto went. Taiga occasionally glanced at him, his heart beating faster with every minute he spent next to him. He felt like he knew how it feels to touch him. He felt like being with him was so familiar. He feels like he knows him. Hokuto paused to check on Taiga. "You're really not going to study or anything? I don't think watching me is very amusing."  
Taiga suddenly touched his fingers. Hokuto quickly pulled away and his vision blurred for a moment, as if he saw a different Taiga. "S-- sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just, I'm bored." Liar.  
"Do you want to go have that dinner now?" asked Hokuto. "If it's okay?"  
Hokuto said yes and they left.

  
Dinner was quietly talking about the ramen ingredients until it led to food shops they liked and recommended. Hokuto thought he strummed a string when he asked what Taiga was listening to earlier; he now wouldn't shut up about these 50 artists he fancies now.

  
"So, you heading home now?"  
"Do you want to do something else?" Taiga asked, suggestively. "Well I-- I have to study so…" Hokuto tracked off. Taiga nodded. "I understand."  
They stopped walking to part here. Silence. The air felt heavy. They glanced at each other. Funnily enough, Hokuto would miss him. "Well, if you're not busy maybe you wanna come over? We can hang out for a bit before--"  
"Okay!" Taiga cheerfully said.

  
They were silent on the way to Hokuto's place. Upon arrival, they sat on the sofa, again quietly drinking their drinks. Hokuto looked at their distance which bothered him so he drew closer. Taiga's eyes fell on his hands again. Bizarre. "Have we seen each other before?" he wondered out loud as he ran his fingers on Hokuto's hand, who only gulped. Slowly, he turned his hand over so his palm touched Taiga's. "I don't think so." he replied in his soft, low voice. Taiga looked up at him, wistfully. "Is it strange that I know exactly how it would feel if you kissed me?"  
Hokuto felt his heart leap as his eyes left Taiga's, drifting to his lips instead. With his empty hand, he slid his fingers into Taiga's hair and pressed his lips on his, gently. Eagerly. Then lovingly. Taiga slowly slipped his tongue into his mouth. Felt good. Felt right. Why was he so yearning? Thoughts whirred in his head as he slid his empty hand on Hokuto's thigh. Hokuto returned the favor and went closer, ushering Taiga's hand up. Hokuto felt his eyes getting hot, followed by goosebumps all over his body. He felt like… crying? He sucked on Taiga's tongue and his brain shut out all sounds. Their breaths overlapped and they both heard it sharply. Taiga suddenly pulled away. They stared at each other confused for a moment, and started remembering the next.

_The moon used to take a fourth of the night sky and the ocean tides used touch it. They were spirits with depths so vast. The Gods created them to accompany the night with sound and light. Their harmony was implicit. They were fascinated at each other. Imagine the crashing, thrashing, the luminance, how graceful yet arousing it was. Inevitably, the spirits wanted more. The waters wanted the days to just disappear and the moon peaked earlier than it should. They no longer want to only meet but forever be together. The spirit of the moon immortalized darkness, while the spirit of the ocean swallowed up the earth and drowned out all life. That way, wherever and whenever they flowed or glowed, they reached each other. This greediness angered the Gods, punished them to separate, putting time and galaxies between them, and forbid them to repeat such chaos again. It is believed that when the tides rise and the moon closes in to cut their distance, the spirits are yearning to meet._

They told each other their dreams and celebrated their rebirth in tears. Hokuto cradled Taiga in his arms. "You are my light."  
Taiga beamed. "And you are my dream."


End file.
